Sharing Pain and Healing Hearts
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Sasha breaks her leg and can't celebrate Valentine's Day, her heart is broken as well. But her one true love comes to heal her just in time.


**The poem** **in this story was written by my wonderful friend, guestsurprise. Enjoy and no flames please**.

* * *

Sasha sighed in utter misery as she laid in her bed. It was Valentine's Day and she had broken her leg after a failed mission.

And worst of all, Whampire, the love of Sasha's life and vice versa, blamed himself. Everyone told him it wasn't his fault, but the frustrated and guilt-ridden Vladat ran away without a trace.

Despite everyone's effort to comfort Sasha, she was still depressed. So much was going on and it was too much fir her to bear. She sat all alone on Valentine's Day, one of her most favorite holidays.

Sasha heard the sound of falling rain outside. There was rain, fog, and gloom. It was a horrible day...and it's exactly how Sasha felt.

As she fell into her deep depression, the sound of the door opening and closing was heard. Sasha sighed and closed her eyes. It was probably Rachel or one of the aliens again.

"Sasha?" said a deep, spooky voice.

Sasha shot up. She knew that spooky voice anywhere! She looked and saw Whampire in hrr doorway! In his hand was a vase of red roses and a piece of paper in another.

"Whammy!" In an instant, the dark cloud in Sasha's mind was fading away. "Oh, Whammy-kins!" Sasha held her arms out for her beloved to hug her. Whampire set his flowers on the table and hugged Sasha.

They shared a deep, passionate kiss. They took each other's breath away as they kissed. Never have they felt so happy to kiss let alone see each other again.

Whampire put a hand on Sasha's cheek and looked deep into her icy blue eyes. "I'm sorry I left you, Sasha. I should have been there for you, but I was too busy feeling sorry for myself to comfort you. I promise on my life it never happens again!"

"Thanks, Whammy. Besides, I never blamed you for what happened at all in the first place." Sasha smiled. "I'm just so happy to see you!"

Whampire smiled back. "Thank you, my angel. And now, a Valentine's Day poem just for you. It's called, Sharing Pain." The alien vampire recited his poem.

"When something grips your very heart, your anger starts to stir.

Your blood begins to slowly boil, frustration now unfurls.

Why must things tear into me like a shard into the heart?

As the tears begin to softly flow, tbe dread and agony start.

But remember to hold on my friends and to all that you hold dear,

This pain won't last for all your life. There is no need to fear.

Try to keep what's tride and true, let your faith be your guide.

Hold hands with those who care for you as they stand by your very side.

Release the ones who cannot stand that tempestuous test of time.

They won't be able to have your back when you are not doing fine.

Real friends are there through all your pain through the good and the bad.

They hold onto your very hand when you're miserable or you're glad.

I'll always be there for you, Sasha, my flawless flower.

To protect and love you with all my power.

Our love is more beautiful than any rose,

For will it never wilt, wither or decompose."

Sasha clapped in happy applause. "Oh, Whammy-kins! That was so beautiful!" She kissed him again. "You're so amazing!"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sasha." said Whampire. "Now, to make you more comfortable." He helped Sasha sit up and he placed himself against the headboard so Sasha was laying against him.

"Do I make a a good pillow, my snuggly Sasha?" Whampire asked, cuddling with Sasha.

Sasha giggled as she cuddled. "You sure do, Whammy."

Whampire poked his claws into Sasha's sides. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"Heeheeheeheehee! Whammy! Noooo!" Sasha tittered.

"Then maybe some vampire nibbles on your neck?" Whampire playfully smooched and nibbled Sasha's sensitive neck.

Sasha squealed and broke out in giggles. "Ahahahahahahaha! Honey! That tickles!"

"Mwahaha! Your neck is mine!" Whampire teased in his vampire act. He kept nibbling Sasha's neck and ears as well.

"Ahahahahahahaha! Heeheeheeheehahahahahahahaha!" Sasha giggled and squeaked until her lover gave her a break.

"Feeling better, my sweet?" Whampire said. He kissed Sasha's cheek. "Mmm! Very sweet!" He kissed her a few more times.

"Whammy!" Sasha said in a fit of giggles. Once the smooching stopped, she relaxed, feeling that wonderful, happy feeling Whampire always gives her when she was down.

It's the feeling she should feel on Valentine's Day.

"And now for a good shoulder rub..." Whampire purred. With his strong hands, he gave Sasha the best shoulder massage she ever felt in her life.

"Oh, Whammy-kins..." Sasha melted in her beloved's lap. "You're wonderful."

"Not as wonderful as you, Sasha." said Whampire as he rubbed. "No human brings out the best in me like you do."

Sasha cuddled against Whampire. ""I love you, Whammy..."

"And I love you too." Whampire kissed her on top the head. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sasha."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Whammy." Sasha felt sleepy as Whampire kept rubbing her shoulders. She eventually drifted to sleep and Whampire slept with her.

Rachel and Alien X watched from the cracked door. The starry alien used his powers from afar to heal Sasha's leg and make her cast disappear.

"That'll be a pleasant Valentine surprise to wake up to." Rachel said, smiling.

"Indeed." said Alien X. The two left the lovers alone to enjoy the rest of their Valentine's Day.

When Sasha thought she was going to have the worst Valentine's Day ever, her true love helped her see the light and fill her up with love.

And it wasn't just Whampire, but all of her beloved friends and family were there to give her lots of love.

* * *

 **Happy Valentine's Day everyone! :)**


End file.
